Gone for a Little While
by Materia-Blade
Summary: Ranma lost the love of his life at Mount Pheonix... What will he do when he is offered a chance to bring her back at the chance of the loss of his own life? (My first RanmaAkane Romance... I hope you like it!)
1. Chapter 1

This Idea came out as a celebration of the fact that I have finally seen the Saffron Manga. Good? I dunno. But I'm damn sure it's original. On with the show.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"She's not going to wake up," Mouse told Ryoga.   
  
"I know. I don't think she could either. I would be very impressed if she even manged to open her eyes." Ryoga replied.   
  
They watched as Ranma held Akane. The Akane that he loved. He spoke to her. They didn't her him though. And neither did Akane. She didn't wake up.   
  
Akane died there. Ranma had watched her as her pulse stopped. After she had died he lost his will to live. They went to Jusenkyo after the battle and found that the springs were there and filled again. Their curses were cured. But Ranma decided against curing himself.   
  
"It'll remind me of better days," Was his excuse.   
  
Ryoga and Mousse tried to cheer him up but it was impossible. When Ukyo and Shampoo next spoke to him (Glomped him) He litterally threw them off him, violently. Ukyo to the ground and Shampoo into a building.   
  
It would probably be better not to tell you what happened to the Black Rose and Kuno. The hospital was their home for close to six months.   
  
Akane, however, though she had died still had a presense. She was there. Ranma felt her. He went to search for a way to bring her back to life. After three months he found a way, though his life wasn't garenteed. It was possible for him to die from doing this.  
  
****************************  
  
"Elder of this temple, I have a question, that I hope you can answer." Ranma said.   
  
He had spent a grand total of three months trying to find this place in China. He was told it was absolutly impossible. That only one cursed from Jusenkyo and had felt water from both the Kaisui-fuu and the Chiisui-ton, had taken a Pheonix pill, come in some contact with the Gekkaja and the Kinjakan and was physically able to hold three tons at least. Fortuantly, Ranma had allready met these terms. He passed the tests required to enter when he finally found the hidden cave near Jusenkyo. A month to find that and two months more he had finally destroyed all the traps and manuvered through the mazes to reach the legendary temple of Jusenkyo.   
  
"Hmm... I have never had a visitor before. Not in the three thousand years it's been since I created the Jusenkyo pools and Mount Pheonix. You are an amazing individual. What is your name?" An old man said in a raspy voice.  
  
Ranma would have been amazed that this person was old enough to have created the Jusenkyo pools, but he had no time to linger in amazement.   
  
"I am Ranma Saotome. Do you know of a way to revive someone killed by the Kinjakan? I assume you know what that is." Ranma said.  
  
"There is one way. Why do you want to resurect this person?" The elder asked.  
  
"I love her," Ranma said without hesitation. The months of solitude in the mountains returning to Jusenkyo and searching for the cave. And once in the cave fighting, had given Ranma the time to put his priorities in order. And the first on his list was Akane.  
  
"Oh, my. This will end so odly. Yes I felt that the Gekkaja and the Kinjakan were being used as of lately. As have the Chiisui-ton and the Kiasui-fuu. The pheonix pill was also eaten not long ago? By you I presume?" The elder asked.  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"So your curse is female? That is good." The elder told her.  
  
"Your avoiding the question. Is there or isn't there a way?" Ranma asked firmly.  
  
"She may be revieved, if she loves you in return. If she doesn't then you die, but she will live. You must have a body for her to occupy." He said calmly.   
  
Ranma had brought Akane's dead body along with him. It was wrapped carefully in a robe so that none of her body parts were visible. He now laid it on the floor.  
  
"If she doesn't love me I'd die anyway," Ranma thought.   
  
The elder handed Ranma a potion.  
  
"If this is your choice. Drink this, and think of her and only her. And then look at her body." the elder said.  
  
"Can I have any time to think about this?" Ranma asked.  
  
"It will decompose in one day of being out of that." The elder said pointing to an odd sort of freezer.  
  
"So I have one day.." Ranma stated.  
  
"The sooner it is used, the better chance you have for success." the elder said.  
  
"And if she isn't revieved?" Ranma asked.  
  
The elder laughed. "It all depends on what you feel and do. She may be revived and possibly not. However. If not then she will become a spirit within you. Flooding you untill you die along with her a second time. If you fail to do any of the requirements.... /thinking of her only & looking at her/ this is what will happen."   
  
"Figures, I'd have to do something like this to get Akane back." Ranma said.  
  
He uncorked the vial and drank it. Then he thought of his beloved. Everything she had ever done. All the good things. And the bad. Everything he ever remembered about her came to his mind. His eyes closed and his hands and legs began to shake uncontrollablly. "What the hell is this!?" He shouted as he cluched his head from the massive headache he seemed to be developing.   
  
"This is the pain the must be taken. One must die for someone who is allready dead to live. However if the person is strong enough, then both may live. If the person is strong enough. Are you up to it?" The elder said.  
  
The words repeated themselves in Ranma's mind. He screamed as the pain became horrible, unbearable. But he withstood. A green light now circled his body signalling that he now had to open his eyes. He didnt' know the light was there. He just felt it was now the time do look at Akane. To bring her back to him, he had to look at her body. He had to open his eyes... for her.   
  
He opened them so slowly. When they were finally open he looked at Akane.... But she was still wrapped in the robe! He couldn't see her!   
  
The elder laughed. "You think on her alone! But fail to look at her because you wrapped her body in a robe? What irony young boy!"  
  
"Ranma crawled. Very slowly, he crawled to her. Making every possible effort to make it to her. To free her spirit from his body. He had to look at her. She was so close. Less than a foot! He placed his hand on the robe and pulled at it... trying to pull it off of her to look at her face, only to find it tightly bundled.  
  
"I'm sorry Akane, I couldn't bring you back to me." He cried as her spirit took over his senses. He knew she was going to take over his body and then they would die.   
  
But suddenly the ground underneath Ranma cracked. He didnt' notice. His pain was too intense to care. However he was happy. He felt Akane around him, one with him. That being his last feeling he was happy beyond any man. But when the floor collapsed he fell through... directly into an underground pool.  
  
The elder looked at the floor in surprise. He smiled.   
  
"I hope the girl likes her new body,"   
  
****************************  
  
Ranma woke. He found himself on the ground nearby what sounded like water. Apparently he had fallen into an underground resovoir and had washed up onto the rocks. He was soaking wet and his only sorce of light was from what looked like a hole in the ceiling.   
  
"Wait, if I'm alive that means Akane must be alive!" He cried. He used a controled Moko Takabishi, and held it in his hand creating a light sorce. He looked around and realized the room he was in was possibly a mile long and half a mile high. It also contained what looked like a lake at the bottom.   
  
"So the Akane must be in the lake or on the rocks like myself," He thought  
  
He looked around. His eyes scanned the lake's shore.   
  
While he was searching he thought of something," Wait a minute. If I washed up onto these rocks in cold water... why ain't I in my girl form?... Oh well, best not to worry about that now. Gotta find Akane."  
  
After about a minute of searching the lake with his precise vision he spoted a figure. He ran toward it. As fast as he possibly could. When he got within a hundred yards of it he could tell it was a human laying on the ground.   
  
Then he ran around a large pillar of rock that blocked his view of her. Almost a hundred yards later he saw it. It a figure of a girl, but he didn't get a good look at her because when he saw her his Moko Takabisha disapated. He knew who she was. She had awoken and was now sitting.   
  
She noticed the outline of his pigtail and cried.  
  
"RANMA!" She cried and ran to him.   
  
Ranma heard the familiar voice and smiled ear to ear as he felt two small arms wrap around his wet shoulders and a head lay on his shoulder.  
  
.  
  
"Akane? Is that you?" Ranma yelled back as he wrapped his arms around her in the dark she felt a little cold and her body felt just a little different then it had before but perhaps that was because she had aged.   
  
"Ranma, I died... how did you? Why...?" She asked.  
  
Ranma looked away.   
  
"On Mount Pheonix I said I love you... and I meant it," He told her.  
  
"Ranma... I.. I love you, too! I've tried to tell you before, but I was afraid you'd laugh... you'd call me a kawaiikune tomboy again... "sniff" I was afraid you'd leave me for Shampoo or Ukyo," Akane told him.  
  
"Akane..."   
  
They held each other for a while.   
  
He pulled her off of his shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Akane... I'm sorry if you mind me bringing you back here. Were you happier dead or in heaven?"   
  
Akane stared back at him and said, "Heaven was hell without you,"   
  
They stood.   
  
"Well, what now?" She asked.  
  
"Akane... I know were to young now but.. will, Will You Marry me, Akane?" Ranma asked her.  
  
"Yes, Of course Ranma!" She cried.  
  
Ranma looked at her and she at him. While they couldn't see too much they could see from the light from the whole in the ceiling. The moved toward each other and kissed, there first real time kissing anyone of their own free will, they had both realized.  
  
"Well, what do ya say Akane? Wanna get outta here?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Not yet," She replied, "Being alone here... is perfect." She watched the small light from the hole in the ceiling reflect of the water.   
  
"Well, I guess we should get some light," Ranma said. He raised his hand and used the Moko Takabisha technique which luminated the room. Then he looked back to her. What he saw next brought him very close to feinting.  
  
"What is it Ranma?" Akane asked.  
  
Ranma had turned around away from her.   
  
"Look in the water. Please dont' get mad at me Akane I didn't know!" Ranma said expecting a mallet.  
  
Akane looked in the water at her reflection. She feinted.  
  
Ranma, afraid Akane would wake up.. took off his outer shirt and drapped it around the unconsious naked body of his cursed form... Of Akane's new form.  
  
***************************  
  
"Akane... Akane wake up!" Ranma said to her. She was laying in a bed in the temple above the underground cave. He had picked her up and brought her. He had now officially proposed to his fiancee only to find out she was in his cursed form.   
  
"I guess that explains how I lived. I must have seen my cursed form in my reflection. I hope Akane doesn't mind this body... Please don't hate me," Ranma thought.  
  
Akane moaned.  
  
"Ugh, what happened?... Ranma?" She asked as she adjusted her eyes to the light that she was now bathed in.   
  
"Akane.. your awake," Ranma said.  
  
"Ranma... You proposed to me? Right! Tell me that wasnt a dream!!!!!" She cried.   
  
He smiled and then nodded. She hugged him and smiled as well.  
  
"But.. Akane your... your not you really anymore... I'm sorry. You don't hate me do you?" Ranma asked.  
  
"What do you mean I...." She said but was interupted as he moved her hair into her eyes. She saw it. It was bright red.  
  
"Ranma?" She asked. "Wha... what happened?"   
  
"Akane... I... I was supposed to look at your body to get you to be your normal self but... I forgot to unwrap you from a robe and I couldn't undo it when I took the potion to bring you back... But somehow a hole opened up in the floor and I fell through into some cold water... I saw my reflection in the water... and we split. You became my cursed form and I was cured... Are... are you mad at that?" Ranma explained.  
  
"... No... you brought me back to you. As long as you.. as long as you still love me I'm happy," she said.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"So... what are we gonna do now, though? Go home? Straight into a wedding/disaster?" Akane asked.  
  
"I dunno. Whatever you want to do, Akane," Ranma told her.  
  
"I... I want to go home. But not yet... can we stay here in China? For a little while?" She asked. "I want to be alone with you. With no one around to get in the way." Akane said.  
  
"Well... there will be one person," Ranma said.  
  
"Really? Who?" Akane asked.  
  
"My mouth," Ranma joked.  
  
"Yeah... but I've gotten used to it, baka," Akane said. She smiled.  
  
Ranma frowned.   
  
"What's wrong Ranma?"   
  
"There's only one problem..." He said.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I can't call you uncute tomboy anymore!" He cried.  
  
BANG  
  
"Idiot..." she said as she lifted the mini-mallet off his head.   
  
He smiled.  
  
"I love you, Akane," he said.  
  
"And I you," She returned.  
  
**************************************  
  
(I would end this with "and they lived happily ever after" but this is Ranma after all! Hope you liked it! Tell me if you want it continued! Lata!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, To my reviewers, all of you thank you of course.  
  
compman44- Well, yeah I guess it could have been more developed all around but I wanted to make the intro quick. Also, while this isn't a one-shot, it ain't gonna be too long. 4, maybe 5 chapters and thats it.   
  
Lord Gaav- HAHAH! Well never thought about that! Actually, I wrote that it was only three months, not nine. I dunno if it would take that long for her body to decompose... never actually thought about that! Lol.  
  
XStylus- Thank you for the long review first off. I love long reviews. Second, yes, I'll probably correct it or even re write it after It's done. It's not too long like I said. I plan on doing that to most of my fics though. Correcting them after completion. Nice idea by the way. But it doesn't really fit what I wanted. I want to show suspense and surprise upon Ranma's return. I have an Idea on what to do with this story and especially how to finish it.  
  
kourtney1617- As long as you don't die on me pass out all you want! I enjoy your reviews! They're funny! It is Continued!  
  
pinpinsler- As I said before, corrections will be done when I finish my story. I tend to like to do it that way. Sorry about not really illistrating my events. I always was a little bad at that "show/not tell" rule. I do have a definant ending planned for this. And a possible sequel where Akane would have a child, (But if I do that it would be a long fic.) I can and do want to continue this fic most definantly. It's just that I'm always grounded lately so my works come out slower than... uh... somethin really slow. Constructive criticism will never offend me. Tell me what you think is needed. I appreciate it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Kevin Joe Bays- AHAHAHAHAHHA WHat happened do you! Get off of FFXI AND READ MY STORIES! Thank you for the review by the way. Not often I come out with an original fic by your standards! At least I don't think so...  
  
Ok and uh on with the show!  
  
Gone for a little while.  
  
Akane tripped again as she was walking down the road. Ranma couldn't exactly blame her. Her body was so much smaller than her old one in hight. (And larger in the chest area of course) so she fell on her face all the time while trying to keep her balance. Also the dirt road they traveled on had more roots on it than any road Ranma had ever seen! And he'd seen a lot of roads.   
  
Ranma had been amazed when Akane hit him with her mallet though. He made her angry almost immediatly after they had left the temple. 'She tripped and fell face first into the dirt THREE TIMES ALLREADY! "I couldn't help calling her a clutz!' He thought. When she had hit him with the mallet, it had hurt almost ten times more than usual. He truly was a lot stronger than her in either form. Now that she had his form she would probably be able to... MAYBE... hold her own against him. For a few minutes anyway. And that was only AFTER she'd figure out how to handle the new balance. Ranma had been changing bodies since he was fifteen. Akane never actually had before so she of course didnt' know how to compensate very well.  
  
"Akane are you sure you don't want me to carry you for now? You can learn balance on a better road maybe?" Ranma said to his ex-self.  
  
"Not on your life Ranma! I'm learning this stupid bodies... whatever! Right now!" She cried... Directly BEFORE her face fell into a root yet again.  
  
"Uh.. I hope she twist's her ankle soon... watching her walk like that is horrible!" Ranma though.  
  
"Well... since we ain't headed back yet... what do you want to do?" Ranma asked as he waited for Akane to get up agian.  
  
"... I dunno? Definantly practice balance though." She said. She spread her arms as if she was on a balance beam and then began to walk.   
  
The rooted road ended after an hour of or so of walking. Akane mangaged to only trip one more time after that conversation.   
  
Akane didn't know what to think. She and Ranma had spent three days inside that cavern before they came out. They had lived in the cavern eating fish from the inner pond and making fire by using Ranma's Moko Takabisha. What they did in the cavern was... unmentionable. But be it said that they are now looking for rings.  
  
They now had the prospect of what to do when they got home about the people who would undoubtedly attack and or pursue each of them to worry about. Ranma didn't figure he would have much trouble with Ryoga or Mousse, since both had their own respective girls that they liked. Kuno would pose as a nusance as always.  
  
The girls that wanted Ranma however would.   
  
Ranma didn't care about Shampoo anymore. He'd rather not hurt her but if she glomped him he would physically remove her from him.  
  
Ukyo had given up on him when he had thrown her off of him. Which was a plus in his opinion. Perhaps she would greet him as a friend from that time on instead of a love interest.  
  
Kodachi was in the hospital. Enough said.  
  
When they exited, everything that even remotely looked like the temple Ranma had entered was gone.   
  
It had been simply a hole in the ground around what appeared to be a heavily wooded area that had led to the cavern.  
  
It appeared that the temple changed locations.  
  
"Well Ranma? I guess were headed home?" Akane asked her boyfriend. "Boyfriend?... Why does that seem like more of a plus than fiancee?," She thought.  
  
"We need to make one stop first, Ok?" Ranma replied.  
  
"Where at?"  
  
"Jusenkyo." Ranma told her.  
  
"JUSENKYO! WHAT FOR!" She cried.  
  
"I think we could use the spring of drown you on you. That way you could have your original body back when your splashed with cold water? What do you say?" Ranma asked her.  
  
"I... uh... hmm.. Uh... spring of drown Me?" Akane asked.  
  
"Ya! Kiima made a spring of drown you at the springs when she brought you here. You never saw her?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"What? You mean that was why she brought me here?! So she could be walking around in my body now! THAT LITTLE BODY STEALING PERVERT!" She cried angrily. She summoned her mallet and busted a tree on the side. Considering her now much stronger form it impaled one tree into the next few.  
  
"Wow... Ranma... your really strong." She said looking at her hands. "No wonder I could never win... Is this why you would never hit me? When we sparred I mean?"   
  
"Uh... kinda? And the fact that i've never liked to hit girls. But still yeah. If I'd actually hit you, I hate to think what Mr. Tendo would do to me.... eegh..." Ranma said thinking of the Demon head.  
  
"Ha ha. Well. Since I can take your hits now you had best pick it up Ranma!" Akane yelled.  
  
"I CHALLAN-UGh OOOF!" Akane cried as she tripped, and landed with her face in the dirt.  
  
Ranma couldn't help it.  
  
He burst out laughing.  
  
"Jusenkyo.... We made it Akane!" Ranma cried.  
  
Ranma scooped Akane into his arms and began to decend to the Valley. It had been around a 5 hour walk from the Temple total so Akane had now gained her balance well. She hadn't triipped after the last one. She found jumping twenty feet up was a very fun experience. Landing took some getting used too though.  
  
They arived at the hut.  
  
"YO GUIDE!" Ranma called as he walked into the hut.  
  
"Aiya! Is TWO of One Honored Customer! What happen!?" The Guide shouted as his eyes boggled when Ranma and his cursed form entered.  
  
"Long story. But this is Akane. She's in my old girl form now. But Kiima made a spring with Akane's body in it. I was wondering if you knew where it was?" Ranma asked  
  
"Ah yes! Very tragic story of Akane who drown there three month ago! But... well... she no drown there. She actually make it out first which I still no understand." The guide said.  
  
"Ya ya! We know the story! We're the main characters! Now where's the spring!?" Ranma shouted.  
  
"Here I bring you to Akaneichiwan." The guide said. He led them out of the hut. He brought around the various other springs untill he reached an empty pit. "Hmm... I is sorry Honored Guest but spring dry up. It no fill like others."   
  
"Oh... darnit." Ranma said.  
  
"Hey... it's not that big of a deal Ranma." Akane told him.  
  
"Ya your right, I guess." Ranma said.  
  
As they began to walk away from the spring Ranma tripped and fell fowards, his face ending up right between Akane's breasts.  
  
"RANMA YOU PERVERT!" She cried and punched him into the ground... Which unfortunantly for Ranma, was the empty pit. Sent down far enough, Ranma reached the water, It exploded into the air and Ranma was drenched.  
  
Ranma swam up.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU STUPID... !! My voice!..." She looked down and opened her shirt... "Not again..." and promptly feinted.  
  
Akane immediatly dove into the now full spring and pulled Ranma out.   
  
"Huh? I didn't change?" Akane thought.  
  
She laid Ranma on the ground and then she turned to the guide.  
  
"Mr. guide? Why didn't I change into myself?" She asked.  
  
"Uh... well there are some people who don't get affected by Jusenkyo water. If You have," And then he stopped talking and pulled out a list.  
  
"Diaharrea. Any internal Disease. Flu. Are Pregnant. Are Drunk. Are under the influence of certain drugs. Are Subject to certain alergic reactions such as too pheonixes or dragons or bees. or are allready cursed then the waters of Jusenkyo will not affect you."   
  
".... I"m not any of thos.... wait... Uh... uh... OH MY GOD!" Akane cried. And then feinted as well.  
  
"Such funny customer we get? Right Plum?" The guide asked to his daughter who had come out looking for him.  
  
She giggled and then nodded.   
  
"Ranma and Akane. Papa. Make sure you write their story down. It'll be one of the best!" Plum cried.  
  
-Knock Knock Knock!-  
  
"Who could that be?" Kasumi asked to no one in particular.  
  
She walked to the door. When she slid it open she was hugged by a person she hadn't seen in quite a while.  
  
"AKANE! Your alive!?" She cried.  
  
"Of course! You didn't think Ranma would just leave me dead would you?" Akane told her.  
  
"No... no I didn't. He really managed to bring you back to life?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Yes... but he... he gave up something that he can never get back..." She replied.  
  
"Like what?" She asked.  
  
"He... he's a girl. And he can't change back." She told her.  
  
"AKANE!" Nabiki cried. She rushed down the stairs six at a time and ran to the girl she had been unable to protect.   
  
"Akane... I missed you!... I ... I You were dead! How!?" Nabiki cried. She hugged Akane and cried onto her shoulder.   
  
No one had expected it but Nabiki was the one most affected by Akane's death. She had always cared about her family over everything else. And that was what her money gains were for. Granted she took random pictures of her sister for the money to protect her, but damnit she did protect her. When she was taken Nabiki was sorely affected. When they returned with the news that she was dead Nabiki had been almost as serious as Ranma about finding a way to revive her.  
  
"Nabiki!? Your..? What's wrong?" Akane asked.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT"S WRONG!? YOU WERE DEAD!" Nabiki yelled.  
  
"You? You actually care about her?...Ehum... cough cough... me?" Akane asked her.  
  
Nabiki's eyes narrowed.  
  
She backed up and looked at Akane.  
  
Her eyes were the wrong color.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked immediatly.  
  
"Wha... What do you mean?" Akane asked.  
  
"Who are you. Your not Akane you masquerading bastard!" She cried. Her glare narrowed more.  
  
"Oh my! Nabiki!" Kasumi cried.  
  
"Damnit Nabiki! Your no fun at all!" Akane said in a suddenly extreamly Ranmaish voice.   
  
"??? Ra.. Ranma? RANMA?" Nabiki cried.  
  
"Suddenly Ranma-chan appeared from around the corner of the door.  
  
"Ranma. You couldn't pose as me if your life depended on it!" Ranma-chan said.  
  
"Hmph. Not my fault i'm not a clutzy sexless tom- OOMF!" Akane was cut short as a large mallet impaled her into the floor.  
  
"Jerk. Hello Nabiki. I'm Akane." Ranma-chan said.  
  
"Huh?... I'm confused." Nabiki said.  
  
"It's like this." Akane said while getting up. "I go to find this legendary temple of Jusenkyo. The old guy there gives me a way to revive Akane. So, I do it of course. What I gotta do is drink this potion and think only of her and then look at the body she needs to inhibit. I drink the potions and think only of her. Unfortunantly, her body is wrapped inside a cloak really tight and since the potion makes me unable to move, I can't unwrapped it. So I'm gonna die. But the floor colapses and I fall into an underground lake. I turn into a girl and see my reflection. Akane gets in my body and I'm cured." Akane, or actually Ranma, explained.  
  
"... Ok.. I follow you. But how did you get Akane's body?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Well. We decide to go to Jusenkyo because there was a spring made called spring of drowned Akane. We're not sure how it was made because Akane was still alive but that's aside the point. Anyway, we go there and find out that that particular spring is dried up. Were about to leave when I trip and fall onto Akane, COMPLETELY BY ACCIDENT! And she hits me into the dried up pit. I break through the dirt to hit the water below and I turn into Akane. I feint, and she went in to save me. Don't know why she didn't change though. She still won't tell me."   
  
So why did you come in impersonating Akane?" She asked.  
  
"Uh.. it was a joke?"   
  
Both Ranma and Akane sweatdropped.  
  
"Well.. I can't thank you enough Ranma. But still..." Nabiki looked away at a window for a second. Ranma followed her gaze.   
  
WHAM!  
  
"THAT"S FOR PLAYING THAT MEAN TRICK!" She cried.  
  
And then she hugged Ranma-chan. She said nothing.  
  
"Ok... good thing I recorded that. Wouldn't want you to have to explain it agian. Now all I have to do is listen too it a few time and I'll get it. Thank god your back Akane. I dunno how you do it Ranma, but cuz you did, 100,000 yen off your bill!" Nabiki said looking to Akane.  
  
She looked back dazed. A hand print decorated her face.  
  
"Oh.. so Ranma? Would you like some hot water?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Ya sure!" Ranma replied. " Hey are pops or Mr. Tendo home?"   
  
"No.. I... I think they're out drinking somewhere... or they're at your mothers house Ranma" She replied.  
  
"Allright. We'll have to find them next."  
  
"Ranma? Are you really cursed to be in Akane's body forever?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"No! All part of the joke. I turn back into me when splashed with hot water." Ranma said.  
  
"And you best not be doin' anything perverted with my body. I'm taking it back in a few months anyway." Ranma-chan/Akane said. (God this is confusing.)  
  
(Do you like? More original ness! Yay! I'll see you when I come out with my next chapter in whatever! Lata!) 


End file.
